Kwento Ni Shizuru
by Syncope
Summary: Halina at sabayan nyo akong silipin ang posibleng mangyari sa ilang dekada sa kinabukasan ng istorya ng ating minamahal na pereha.


Ang istoryang ito ay hindi hango sa totoong buhay. Bahagya lamang.

(katok katok)

"Magandang umaga po, Madam."

_Anim na dekada na ang nakararaan ng nagdisiyon tayong tapusin na ang lahat. Napagkasunduan natin na panahon na para sumuko. Ngunit mananatili pa rin tayong magkaibigan. Mapatawad mo sana ako sa pagbigo sa pangakong iyon._

_"Naririto pa rin ako sa tabi mo. Isang tawag mo lang darating ako. Darating ako." _Bulong ng matanda.

Malaman na naman ang buntong hininga ng matandang babae na inaalagaan ko. Sa tuwing umaga natatagpuan ko sya na nakadungaw sa bintana ng kanyang kuwarto. Inaabangan ang pagsikat ng araw. Nakatitig sa kawalan na tila ba'y naghihintay ng isang hudyat. Kung ano man iyon, hindi ko pa napagaalaman.

"Madam, Mukang isang magandang araw na naman ang bumungad sa inyo ngayong umaga. Gusto nyo po bang maglakad-lakad sa bakuran para makalanghap ng sariwang hangin pagkakain nyo ng agahan?"

Lumingon ang matanda sa aking kinaroroonan. Ngayon nya lamang nalaman na nakapasok na ako sa kanyang kwarto at nakapagsimula na sa pagsisinop ng kanyang pinaghigaan.

Ngumiti ang matanda ng matamis at nagpasalamat ngunit bakit tila ito'y may halo ng pangungulila? Sa sandaling nagtama ang aming mga mata tila may kirot akong naramdaman sa aking kaluluwa. Bumalik ulit ang matanda sa kanyang pagdungaw sa bintana ng walang sabi-sabi. Napatigil ako sa aking ginagawa upang pagmasdan sya ng sandali.

Presko ang ihip ng hanging pumapasok sa bintana. Ang sikat ng araw, tumatama sa kanyang maputlang muka. Ang matanda at nakaupo sa kanyang tomba-tomba. Suot pa rin nya ang kanyang komportableng pantulog. May roong medyas at tsinelas sa paa. Napansin kong nalaglag sa tabi ang kanyang unan kayat ako'y lumapit sa kanya at tinulungang iayos ang kanyang pagkakaupo.

"Gusto nyo na po ba bumaba para magalmusal? O kaya naman po ay dito na lang. Sandali po at kukuha ako sa..."

"Tyaa." Nahuli ng matanda ang aking braso bago ako makaalis ng tuluyan para bumaba sa kusina. "Tyaa lang ineng. Wala akong ganang kumain ngayon."

"Naku, hindi po pwede Madam. Kailangan po may sustansya ang almusal nyo. Ako po ang mapapagalitan pag tyaa lang ang binigay ko sa inyo." Napahinga ng malalim ang matanda at sabay nagbigay ng pilit na ngiti. Ngunit bago nya bitiwan ang aking braso sinabi nyang "Saluhan mo ako."

Alam kong hindi na ako makakagawa pa ng ibang dahilan para makaiwas sa gusto ng matanda. Matagal na rin kaming ganito. May mga panahon na ayaw nyang bumaba at makihalubilo sa mga kasamahan nya sa baba tuwing almusal. Pero hindi rin nya gustong kumain ng magisa. Kadalasan ay uupo lang kami ng tahimik habang nagsasalo sa kanyang pagkain. Ngunit ngayon ay parang may iba. Bakit mas mabigat yata ang lungkot sa kanyang mga mata?

Normal lamang sa lugar na ito ang mga nangungulilang matatanda. Karamihan sa kanila ay napuputulan na ng hininga sa kahihintay ng pagdalaw ng kamaganak. Kadalasan taon pa ang binibilang bago sila muling maalala. Magiisa lang ang katulad ni Madam. Mas ninais manatili na magisa sa isang bansang hindi nya nakagisnan. Tinanong ko noon si Madam kung bakit dito nya napiling bilangin ang mga natitirang nyang taon. Ang tangi nyang sagot sa akin ay wala syang babalikan sa inang bayan nya. Walang pamilya o kamaganak. Ni minsan hindi ko yun pinaniwalaan. Ngunit wala ako sa posisyon para hukayin ang katotohanan. Inisip ko na lamang na malamang ay may tinatakbuhan si Madam sa kanyang nakaraan.

Sa aking pag balik sa kanyang kwarto nakapwesto na ang matanda sa kanyang maliit na lamesa sa may beranda ng kanyang kwarto. Nakabihis na rin sya at simpleng nakatali ang buhok. Simple lang ang matanda ngunit maaaninag pa rin ang kagandahan nya noong kanyang kabataan. Marunong pa rin syang magdala ng damit at hindi nagpapabaya sa katawan kahit mahina na ang kanyang mga kalamnan.

"Madam, kain na po tayo! Naku, masarap 'to sabi ng kusinero. Nilagyan nya daw ng extrang orange slices kasi paborito nya raw kayo." Hindi sumagot ang matanda. Nakangiti lamang sya habang pinanonood akong ihanda ang mga pagkain nya sa kanyang plato.

"Madam, ano'ng flavor ng jelly ang gusto nyo sa toast nyo ngayon? Grapes o Strawberry?" Nakatitig ang matanda sa tinapay na nasa aking kamay. Naglaho na rin ang ngiti sa kanyang pisngi. "Umm... Ako po mas gusto ko ang Grapes. Ito na lang po ang ipapahid ko..."

"Meyo!" Nagulat ako sa biglang pagbigkas ng napalakas na salita ng matanda.

"Po?"

"Mayonaise. Paki palamanan ng meyo ang tinapay ko, ineng."

"Meyo po, Madam?" Lumiwanag ang muka ng matanda sa kanyang pagngiti. Natunaw ang aking puso sa tunay na ngiti nya. Ngayon ko lang nakita ang ganitong ekspresyon ng matanda sa 1 taon naming pagsasama sa almusal.

"Paborito nya ang meyo." Sabi ng matanda.

"Sino po?"

"Wala 'neng." Bahid ang lungkot sa kanyang muka kaya't hindi ko na lamang inurirat pa. "Dating kaibigan." Tugon pa nya.

Binigay ko ang kanyang tinapay na mayonaise ang palaman at pinagmasdan ang gagawin ng matanda dito. Tinitigan nya ito ng ilang sandali bago nya ito kinuha at kinagatan. Sa kanyang pilit na pagnguya bigla na lamang tumulo ang kanyang luha. Umaagos, hindi lang isang patak o dalawa habang pilit nyang inuubos ang tinapay. Napatingil ako sa pagsubo ng aking sariling tinapay. Napatigil sa paggalaw ng ilang segundo. Nabigla ako sa aking nasasaksihan. Inunahan nya na akong magsalita. Nakatingin sya sa aking mga mata. Na tumatagos sa aking kaluluwa.

"Ganito rin ang lasa ng mga halik nya sa umaga. Pagkatapos naming magalmusal noon."

_====Kwento ni Shuzuru=====_

"Mga anim na dekada na rin ang nakararaan ng magdesisyon kaming sumuko sa aming pagiibigan. Nasa High School pa lamang kami noon. Maraming humahadlang. Maraming rin di nakakaintindi. Kabilang na sya noong una. Pero sa tyaga at tibay ng pagmamahal ko sa kayan unti-unti rin nyang sinuklian ang aking pagibig.

Habang tumatagal ay napapansin kong lumalalim ang kanyang pagmamahal sa akin. Wala na akong mahihiling pa. Pinatunayan nya sa aking handa na sya noong panahon na ipakilala nya ako sa mga kaibigan at katrabaho nya bilang kasintahan.

Ang pinakamaligayang sandali na masasabi ko sa buhay kong ito ay ang huling dalawang taon ng pagsasama namin. Ginawa namin ang lahat ng magkasama. Namasyal sa ibang lugar ng walang plano. Kahit saan man kami dalin ng aming mga paa at kaunti naming naipon. Kahit na ilang beses pa syang matangal sa trabaho dahil sa dalas ng pagliban nya dahil sa akin. Kadalasan kasi ay ayoko syang paalisin sa tabi ko kahit walang dahilan."

_===Pagtanaw sa nakalipas===_

_"Natsuki... dito ka lang."_

_"Shizuru, di ba sinabi ko sayo na may misyon ako ngayon? Di ako pweding mahuli sa trabaho, mahal." Sagot ng pinakamagandang taong nakilala ko. Hindi ko maitago ang init ng pakiramdam sa puso kong gusto ng sumabog sa pagmamahal. Isang tawag pa lang nya sa akin ng Mahal ay nalulunod na ako sa saya._

_"Ehhh... gusto ko dito ka lang muna sa tabi ko. Sige na, mahal ko. Kahit 15 minuto lang?"_

_"Arrgg... Napagalitan na ako ni bossing kahapon."_

_"Ano ba ang sinabi mo na dahilan kung bakit ka nahuli dumating sa trabaho?"_

_"Tinanghali ako ng gising."_

_Unti-unti akong bumangon, hawak ang kalahati ng kumot na pinangsaplot ko sa aking hubad na katawan habang hila-hila ang kalahati na naka saplot pa sa katawan ng aking mahal habang unti-unti nyang hinahagilap ang nagkalat nyang pinagsuotan mula kagabi. "Sa susunod sabihin mo sa boss mo na may misyon ka sa bahay kagabi. Hindi kita kamo pinayagang magpahinga habang walang tayong nabubuo. hehehe"_

_"Shizuru!" Hindi ko makakalimutan ang reaksyon nya sa mga pangtutukso ko na ganito. Halos walang palya. Nakakatuwa makita ang bahid ng pagkamahiyain nya sa mga bagay na ganito._

_"15 minuto."_

_"hmm... 5?"_

_"10"_

_"Sige na nga. Ikaw talaga, Miss. Lagi mo na lang nakukuha ang gusto mo. Prinsesa ka ba?" Biro nya habang gumagapang dahandahan pabalik sa tabi ko._

_"haha Akala ko Reyna ako sa puso mo?"_

_"O sige, Reyna Shizuru. Ano po ang maipaglilingkod ko sa inyo sa loob ng 10 minuto?"_

_"hmm... pwede bang akapin mo akong muli ng mahigpit, halikan at ipaalala mo sa akin kung gaano mo ako kamahal?"_

_====end of flash back====_

Natigilan ang matanda sa kanyang kwento ng panandalian kaya't ginamit ko iyon na hudyat para magtanong "Asan na po sya ngayon, Madam?" Bumalik ulit ang kanyang mga tingin sa akin sabay ngumiti ng malamya.

"Hindi ko rin alam." Napatungo ang matanda na parang may hinahanap sa kanyang plato gamit ang kanyang tinidor. "Ang huling alam ko tungkol sa kanya ay masaya na sya sa kanyang pamilya."

"Madam..." Nadurog muli ang aking puso sa aking nalaman.

"Wag ineng. Huwag mo akong kaawaan. Masaya ako sa naging disisyon nya sa buhay. At isa pa pinili kong lumayo sa kanya. Sa kanila."

"Ano po ang nangyari sa inyong dalawa? Bakit po kayo naghiwalay? Kung hindi nyo po mamasamain ang aking pagtatanong."

"Ayos lang. Mabuti na rin at may nakikinig pa sa aking nakaraan bago ko ito makaligtaan ng tuluyan dahil sa aking pagtanda." Napatuon ulit ang mga mata ng matanda sa kawalan habang itinuloy ang kanyang kwento ng tila ba'y napakapait na nakaraan.

"Kinailangan kong umalis ng bansa dahil sa aking trabaho. Hindi ko rin matangihan ang oportunidad na binigay nila sa akin. Tutal, 3 taon lang naman ang hinihingin nila. Maaari rin naman akong umuwi ng bansa ika isang taon. Hindi ko sinabi kay Natsuki kaagad ang desisyon ko. Ngunit naging pursigido akong itulak sya sa pagpapatunay ng pagmamahal nya sa akin. Pinilit ko na paliwanagan sya na panahon na para malaman ng pamilya nya ang relasyon namin. Panahon na rin na harapin namin ang nais naming mangyari sa aming buhay. Matagal ko ng alam na gustong bumuo ng pamilya ni Natsuki. Hindi rin naman lingid sa kaalaman nya na hindi ko gustong magkaroon ng anak. Napagusapan na rin namin na maraming ibang paraan. Ngunit kahit mahirap, sa bandang huli ay napapayag ko na rin syang magampon kung kinakailangan. At isa pa, hindi pa sa mga panahon na yun. Hindi pa ako handa.

Alam kong ito ang pinaka mabibigat na kailangang malagpasan namin ni Natsuki. Ilang taon na rin namin itong iniiwasan para hindi masira ang aming relasyon. Ngunit noong dumating ang panahon na iyon. Alam naming pareho na hindi na ito maaaring ipagpaliban pa.

Umalis ako ng bansa na masama ang loob ni Natsuki. Sabi nya hindi ko man lang daw sya binigyan ng sapat na panahon para makapagisip ng nararapat nyang gawin bago ako magdesisyon sa sarili ko na iwan sya. Noon kami nagdesisyong maghiwalay ngunit nagpatuloy pa rin kaming maging magkaibigan tulad ng dati.

Nilugmok ko ang aking sarili sa trabaho. Ngunit pati ang aking trabaho naapektohan na rin dahil sa gulo ng aking puso at pagiisip. Napakasakit kasi ang magdesisyon na sumuko na lamang. Napakasakit na piliting paniwalain ang sarili na hindi nya ako kayang panindigan sa pamilya nya kailan man. Na hindi nya kayang ipagmalaki sa mundo kung sino ang mahal nya. Natatakot pa rin syang mahusgahan ng iba. Walong taon na ang inubos ko sa paghihintay. Nakakapagod rin pala. May pagkakamali rin naman ako. Alam kong hindi pareho ang gusto naming mangyari sa buhay ngunit pinilit ko pa ring hilahin sya sa gusto ko. Tulad na lang ng pagpapamilya. Alam kong ito talaga ang gusto nya noon pa. Alam ko ring hindi ako ang makakatupad ng pangarap nya pero naging makasarili pa rin ako. Kayat noong dumating ang panahon na iyon at wala na akong ibang naisip na paraan kundi isuko na lamang sya.

Makalipas ang isang taon ng aking paglisan sinabi sa akin ni Natsuki na gusto nyang subukang bigyan ng pagkakataon nag ibang tao na makapasok sa puso nya. Isang buwan pa ang nakalipas at binalita naman nya sa akin na may bago na syang kasintahan. Naglaho ako sa buhay nya muli habang namimilipit sa sakit ng pusong magisa. Ngunit pinilit kong magtago muna sa kanya upang magkaroon sya ng pagkakataong magmahal ng iba. Upang tuluyang pakawalan sya. Isang buwan pa ang nakalipas ng pinilit nyang makausap ako at sinabi nyang sya'y nagdadalang tao.

Walang mapaglulan ang sakit na naramdaman ko at napilitan akong kausapin sya ng mahinahon. Upang makapagpaalam na rin ako sa buhay nya ng tuluyan. Hindi ko alam kung paano ako nanatiling nabuhay sa mga panahon na iyon. Nakatulong ang trabaho, alak at kaunting kaibigan. Pero kahit mga kaibigan ko nagsawa ring makinig sa paulit-ulit kong kwento ng mgahihinakit. Kaya't unti-unti kinimkim ko na lamang ang natitirang sakit. Ginawa ko na lang galit ang sakit. Nagalit ako sa mundo, sa sarili ko at kahit naiintindihan ko ang naging desisyon ni Natsuki pinilit ko ring magalit sa kanya. Ganitong paraan lang ang alam ko upang mapawi ang nararamdaman kong pagmamahal sa kanya.

Hindi ko pinansin ang mga pagtatangka nyang pakikipagkaibigan ulit sa akin. Hindi ko sinagot ang mga tawag nya at mga mensahe. Pinutol ko lahat ng komunikasyon ko sa kanya. Ngunit kada taon, tuwing araw ng aking kapanganakan tumatawag pa rin sya at nagiiwan ng mensahe, bumabati ng maligayang kaarawan. Isang taon pa nga ay isang hindi pamilyar na numero ng telepono ang ginamit nya makausap lamang ako.

_===Paglingon sa nakaraan 2 taon pagkatapos ng pagputol ng komunikasyon===_

_(ring.. ring)_

_"Hello?"_

_"Shizuru... patawad. Alam ko kung gaano kita nasaktan sa mga nangyari."_

_"...(buntong hininga)..." Bumuhos ang malamig na hangin sa aking katawan at ang aking emosyon... hindi ko mawari._

_"Shizuru... kausapin mo naman ako."_

_"Bakit ka pa tumawag?"_

_"Gusto lang sana kitang batiin ng maligayang kaarawan."_

_"Hindi ba't matagal na akong nagpaalam? Hindi ka pa ba kuntento sa buhay mo ngayon? Bakit pinapahirapan mo pa ako? Sinabi ko na ayoko ng maging parte ng buhay mo, diba?" Hindi ko na mapigil ang pagtulo ng aking mga luha._

_"Kuntento na Shizuru. Wala akong pinagsisisihan kundi ang di maiiwasang sakit sa puso mo na naidulot ko. Gusto kong maging parte ka ulit ng buhay ko. Bilang kaibigan. Yun lang ang nais kong mangyari."_

_"Sinabi ko rin sayo na hindi ko kaya diba? Hindi ko kaya Natsuki. Ngayon pa lang ako nakakabangon sa impiyernong pinagkalugmukan ko noon. Wag mo na akong pahirapan pang muli."_

_"Ayoko na magkimkim ka ng galit sa puso mo. Sana ay maunawaan at mapatawad mo ako."_

_"Sinabi ko rin sayo na naiintindihan ko ang desisyon mo sa buhay. Nirerespeto ko naman ang napagdesisyunan mo na hindi ako ang pinili mo. Bakit hindi mo na lang akong pabayaang manahimik? Bakit hindi mo na lang isipin na patay na ako?"_

_"Shizuru, wag ka sanang magsalita ng ganyan. Hindi kita ginustong mawala sa buhay ko. Ikaw ang pilit na lumalayo sa akin. Napamahal na rin ako sa kanya at ang anak ko... hindi ko na kayang mabuhay ng wala sila."_

_"Edi magsama kayo! Ang nangyari ay nangyari na. Tantanan mo na ako! Hayup ka!"_

_===Katapusan Ng Pagbabalik Tanaw===_

"Hindi ko pinagsisisihan ang masasakit na sinabi ko sa kanya. Inisip ko na lang na kung pupunuin ko rin ng galit ang puso nya sakin ay mapipilitan na rin syang palayain ako. Yun na lamang ang naisip kong paraan para hindi na nya naisin na tawagan at kunin ulit ang loob ko."

Napatunganga ako sa harap ng matandang emosyonal. Walang masabi. Walang magawa. Di namalayang tumutulo na rin pala ang aking mga luha.

Makalipas ang sampung minuto ng katahimikan nagkaroon ako ng lakas ng loob na magtanong.

"Madam, kung saka-sakaling magkita ulit kayo ni Natsuki isang araw, ano ang gagawin nyo?" Pilit muling nagpakita ng kanyang ngiti ang matanda at sinabing...

"Yayakapin ko sya. At aking ibubulong na hindi ko na sya pakakawalan pa hangang sa huli kong hininga."

"Kahit may asawa pa sya?"

"Kahit tatlo pa sila."

"Pero Madam, sa tingin nyo matatangap pa rin nya kayo?" Nawala ang bakas ng determinasyon sa muka ng matanda noong narinig nya ang aking sinabi.

"...(buntong hininga)...Narinig mo na ba ang ika nila na lagi nating nanaising bumalik sa ating pinakamamahal?"

"Ngayon lang po."

"Buo ang paniniwala ko na ako pa rin ang pinakamamahal nya. At walang ring hihigit sa pagmamahal ko sa kanya."

**KINAGABIHAN...**

(ring... ring...)

"Hello?"

"Shizuru?"

"N-Natsuki?"

END


End file.
